Ninja Power
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: The Sequl to Kunoichi Revolution! It's been a year since she left me and now I want her back.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this ungodly long fanfic.

_A/N: This is the first chapter of my sequel to Kunoichi Revolution! I hope you like it! Enjoy! Please review_

'I'm going to see her again. I'm really going to see her again' was the only thing Neji Hyuuga could think as he sped towards the restaurant where the band was due to meet. It had been a year and a half since Brit had left and in between missing her, he had become an international celebrity and a college student. Sadly, he hadn't heard a word from Brit since Jazmyn's phone call from America. The Kunoichi girls would call her almost daily, but whenever he attempted it, he'd either get her voice mail or simply have her hang up on him. Finally, he'd given up. Maybe some time away from each other would be good for them. After all absence made the heart grow fonder, at least that's what he told himself.

As far as his career went, things were amazing. Ninja Revolution was an instant hit. Soon there were as many fans screaming their names as there were screaming for Temari to take her shirt off. They had even gotten their own contract, completed their first album and they were in the process of finishing their second tour circuit. Life was finally looking up for Ninja Revolution.

Neji pulled up in front of the restaurant his heart still pounding. He put the kickstand down on his bike and pulled his helmet off. The vehicle had been an early birthday present from the band. It was a black Ninja with two lines of deep blue flames running down each side, ending with the flames forming the band name. His helmet was custom made to match his bike, black with two sai positioned in to look like a 'X.'

He pulled the helmet off and straightened the bandana over his head. Reaching behind himself, he pulled the rubber band that held his black hair in a braid and shook it loose. He then replaced the hair tie before throwing his leg over the side of the bike and heading inside.

"HEY NEJI!!!" Kitty yelled standing and waving her arms. "About time you got here. Damn, you're slower than Grandpa"

"Kitty...!"

"I loath you, too, Sasuke!"

Neji shook his head as he took a seat. Breaking up hadn't changed Kitty and Sasuke's relationship much; maybe he still had a chance with Brit. Over the course of the next half hour, Neji was continually tapping the heel of his bike boots against the floor, fidgeting in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table and looking over at the door every two minutes. Finally, it plucked Temari's last nerve. "DAMN IT, NEJI! IF YOU DON'T SIT STILL, I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS KNIFE AND PIN YOU TO THE CHAIR BY YOUR –"

"Mari! Look, Brit just pulled up!" Ino exclaimed, happily pulling on Temari's sleeve. Neji felt his heart leap into her throat. He turned towards the window and sure enough now sitting in the parking lot was a black Jaguar. He could once again feel his pulse quickening as he thought about seeing her again. He needed to see her. He needed to hold her and tell her he was sorry. He needed Brit, now. The Hyuuga boy heard the door creak open. Neji's head jerked straight up but his heart sank into his feet. He had imagined this moment a thousand times before, but it had always been him holding Brit. Now, standing in the doorway, someone else had their arm around his Brit. Holding her, as if she was theirs...

A/N: Duh Duh Duh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this fanfic.

_A/N: After these two fics, I never want to see another song as long as I live._

Neji just stared as the newly arrived couple walked towards the table. 'She moved on...' he thought. At this moment, Neji wished he could sink down into the floorboards. He had really blown it. He simply sat in place and gazed at his lost love. Brit had changed quite a bit in the last year. She'd cut her long hair so it was down shoulder length and apparently she had stopped highlighting it with a mix of colors. She seemed to have lost weight and there was a drawn look to her face. Not to mention she was wearing way too much make-up. For a fleeting second, their eyes met. Neji felt his breath hitch in his chest. Her eyes had changed the most. There was no flame behind them. Brit's formerly sparkling jade eyes had been traded for dull, lifeless green orbs.

"OMG! BRIT! WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!" Temari yelled rushing forward to tackle her friend. She was soon followed by the other girls all crying out words of greeting and praise. The man with her stepped to the side smiling; allowing the girls to engulf her in a circle of hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Sasuke, isn't that your brother?" Naruto whispered to the raven haired boy.

"Yeah dude, he looks just like you." Kiba added

"Yeah, that's Itachi, alright. I assure you he's no family of mine. As far as I'm concerned, my brother's dead." Sasuke stated he voice full of venom and hatred. He stared at the man with such blatant disdain; Neji could feel his own blood run cold. 'So, this is the infamous Itachi Uchiha.'

Sasuke hardly ever spoke of his elder brother and when he did, it was never anything good. According to Sasuke, Itachi had always been an intelligent child, but he used this to manipulate people. In fact, they never said Itachi's name in front of Sasuke. It was a taboo amongst their band. _"Manipulate, huh?"_ Neji remembered. _"What could someone like him want with my--I mean, what could he want with Brit...?"_ Neji glared at the older Uchiha.

Itachi felt eyes on him, but not the usually hateful eyes of his younger brother. No, these eyes were different. Itachi tore his eyes away from Brit and her girlfriends to face the males of the group. His onyx eyes found pearly white ones. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at Neji's glare. _"What is this...?"_ he thought, a small, barely visible smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my beloved and now famous little brother" he said strolling over to the table. He sat down in a spare chair and rested his elbows on the wooden surface, threading his fingers together. "It's been awhile hasn't it Sasuke?"

"Not long enough" the younger Uchiha replied. "What are you doing here anyway Itachi?"

"I didn't know I needed permission to accompany my girlfriend to a meeting."

"GIRLFRIEND!!!?" Everyone yelled at once.

'_Girlfriend...?!'_ Neji thought to himself painfully.

"OMG! Brit you didn't tell us!!" Ino cried

"Yeah, we're supposed to be your best friends!" Tenten added

"I feel so betrayed!" chimed Kitty.

"I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd freak" Brit said speaking for the first time since her arrival. Even her voice had changed. Instead of the arrogant, attitude filled booming voice of her high school years, she now spoke more quietly, half heartedly and with hardly any emotion.

Kitty noticed the change quite clearly, and so did Neji. The two both knew instantly that something wasn't right. "So... besides the new boyfriend, what else have you been doing?" Sakura asked. Brit opened her mouth to respond, but she noticed the sharp look Itachi suddenly gave her. The look was brief, and hardly noticeable to anyone else, but Brit knew what it meant...

She bowed her head slightly, before answering. "Just... normal stuff," she muttered.

_"Normal...?"_ Kitty thought. _"Since when does she do __**normal**__ stuff?"_ Sasuke took notice her his ex-girlfriend's narrowed eyes.

_"So she's notices that something not right about this, too?"_ he thought. His gaze transferred back to his older brother, and became a look of distain. _"How could those two have possibly met?"_

"So how did you meet Itachi?" Kitty asked in a soft voice. _"Do not call him weasel! Do not call him weasel! Do not call him weasel!"_ was what she was really thinking.

"We met through school. He was a senior and I was a freshman." Brit replied taking a seat. The discussion continued as the group ate their fill. By the end of the afternoon, everyone was caught up and a schedule had been decided. Beginning tomorrow, everyone would meet up and the group would head out on the final leg of their tour, re introducing Brit into the band and somehow Itachi had been invited on to enjoy the ride. Everyone waved good-bye as Itachi and Brit drove back to the college.

The rest of the two bands made their way to the hotel. Since Jazmyn and Kakashi were currently away on their honeymoon and didn't trust a bunch of college students alone in their house. As they arrived at the hotel, Kitty, Sasuke and Neji held back in the lobby as the others continued up to their room.

"Well, how's the ego Neji?" Kitty asked flopping down on one of the couches.

"Not so great I have to say. You get the feeling there's more to this guy than what we know?" Neji replied. The tolls of the day's events were really starting to take effect on him. He felt disheveled, groggy and over all sick. He took a seat in the chair across from Katie as Sasuke sat next to her.

"When it comes to Itachi you never know what to expect. He'll go along with a master plan and seem okay with it, but underneath, he's following his own set of rules, making his own agenda." Sasuke added.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"For example, our father wanted him to take over for the police department after he graduated college, and Itachi seemed to go alone with this plan, until he got into high school anyway. He picked up with this cult thing called the Akatsuki. Apparently, these freaks believe that they can control the world if they capture a demon. They're just a bunch of nut jobs to be honest."

"You think he roped Brit into it?"

"I doubt it. From what I've heard, it's nearly impossible to get in. Besides, Brit doesn't strike me as the type to get mixed up in something like that."

"I don't know desperate people do desperate things."

"Good point"

Neji rested his arms on his knees and stared down at the floor. All of this was his fault. If only he had listened to her, Brit wouldn't be in this predicament. She'd still be by his side safe from anyone else. She'd still be his and she would still be her old happy self. Neji could feel his chest constricting, both in pity and in rage. He hated himself more than words could describe. He hated that he hadn't trusted her more. He hated that he didn't really trust anyone. He hated the fact that because of his fear of being hurt, he was always going to be alone.

Silent sobs shook his body as tears began rolling down his face. At this point, he didn't care that Sasuke and Kitty were sitting in front of him; he just needed release. For the last year, he'd been holding his emotions inside. After his decision to become famous, he hadn't allowed himself to cry. Every time memories of Brit began roaring their ugly head, he would immerse himself in his music. Now all those pent up emotions broke lose.

Awkward silence had settled between the three band members. Sasuke shot Kitty a helpless look as Katie sat looking at Neji with understanding eyes. She took a deep breath and stood up. In a flash, her hand made contact with the side of Neji's face.

"Damn it Neji Hyuuga if you don't stop that right now I'm going to kick your ass!" she screamed staring death into his eyes.

Neji stared at her in disbelief. Slowly his hand came to rest over the angry red mark burning the side of his face. Kitty had just slapped him. Sure, she was violent and she fought sometimes but he had never seen her strike anyone. Judging by the look on Sasuke's face neither had he.

"What the hell kind of man are you? Sitting here playing the victim. Brit, someone you supposedly 'love', could have been brain washed! Your should be getting a game plan you dumbass, not sitting here acting like you're the one whose being hurt! Have some balls you damn pussy!" Kitty continued.

"Hang on a second Cat" Sasuke began standing up.

"No, she's right Sasuke." Raising a hand to stop Sasuke, Neji stared back into Kitty's brown eyes. "Your right, I'm not the one who should be crying. However, don't think I'm forgetting about Brit. If you think I'm going to let her go without a fight, you're damn wrong."

With a confident smile, Neji stood and walked to his room. His mission was still the same; he had to get Brit back, no matter what. He squared his shoulders and kept his back straight. He was ready to do anything for her.


	3. Discovery

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fic.

_A/N: Hey everyone! The third chapter of Ninja Power if coming at you!_

"_Nineteen  
The number on his back, Voted captain of his high school football team  
Took us all the way to state, got a scholarship to play down in Tennessee  
He could run, he could duck, he could throw, he could go like you've never seen, Nineteen_

But on the day those twin towers came down his whole world turned around  
He told em all, ya'll I can't play ball there's a war on now  
So he marched right in with a few good men, and joined the marines  
At Nineteen

Well he's the boy next door, might have carried your bags at the grocery store  
He's somebody's son, in a hole with a gun, in a foreign land  
Try' in to hold on to his American dream  
Nineteen

There's a sniper out there in the dark somewhere, and a solider down  
Ya we need someone who can duck and run to get him out some how  
Want one good man to raise his hand, and take one for the team  
Well how bout you Nineteen

Well he's the boy next door, he used to carry your bags at the grocery store  
He's somebody's son, in a hole with a gun, in a foreign land  
Try' in to hold on to his American dream  
Nineteen

Brought him home today with a big parade down on main street  
Got a purple heart and a silver star, solider gave a speech  
Said he could run, he could duck, he could throw, he's the one who rescued me  
He said he could have played for Tennessee  
Number Nineteen  
He was Nineteen"

"Thank you and goodnight!" Kitty yelled to the roaring crowd. The girls filed off stage back into the green room where they found Ninja Revolution and Itachi lounging in the chairs. 

"So, how's it feel to be back on tour Brit?" asked Kiba. 

"It's nice..." was the simple reply. 

"Hey Brit, why are you wearing those clothes?" Ino asked. She had been in charge of dressing the Kunoichi girls since day one but Brit was one person she never really had to worry about. She loved frilly skirts and kick ass tops that went well with the band's image, but lately she had taken to plain long sleeved shirts and simple black jeans. "You've got to be dying; it's like 90 fricken degrees" 

"I'm fine"

"Hey you guys ready to go eat!" yelled Naruto as he burst through the door.

After a chorus of 'hell yeahs' resonated from the group as everyone stood, everyone that is except Brit.

"Brit, aren't you coming? You have got to be hungry; I don't think I've seen you eat all day." Temari asked. She turned to see their former lead singer still sitting in front of the mirror. 

"Its fine, you all go ahead. I don't feel well I'm going back to the hotel." Brit stood and walked past the group, her eyes downcast and her pace quick. She stopped shortly, when Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her up for a kiss, earning a glare from Neji. Neji watched as Brit walked away, hating the smug smile Itachi wore. 

Neji's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he drank his soda. No, his drink didn't have a hair in it. No, the soda wasn't nasty. His source of irritation sat across from him. Uchiha Itachi had decided to join them. He looked as smug and indifferent as ever. How someone managed to pull off that look, Neji didn't even want to know.

All though, Neji wasn't the only one annoyed at Itachi's presence. Sasuke, too, was irritated. Anyone could tell that he was annoyed, watching his brother's eyes staring blankly back at him. Sasuke unconsciously sank further down in his seat when he saw his brother suddenly _smile_ at him. Sasuke shuddered in thought. He remembered the last time his older brother smiled at him. Let's just say that Sasuke no longer liked going ice skating on ponds or lakes. _"Asshole..."_ he thought as his glare hardens.

Kitty, felt uncomfortable as well. She didn't know what is was, but something was definitely not right about the older of the two Uchiha_. "He gives me a bad feeling..."_ she thought, staring at him from the corner of her eye. _"He seems almost nothing like Sasuke."_ Kitty fidgeted in her seat next to Temari. _"Why would someone like Brit date someone like him?"_

"Yoo-hoo! Temari, dear!" a voice shouted. A voice that made Temari cringe slightly. The others looked towards where the voice had come from. There, they saw Temari's brother, Kankuro, waving at them as he made his way over to their table.

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_ Neji thought in fright, but on the surface, he looked almost bored with the new arrival. _"Why him?!"_

"_Uh_... hey, Kankuro," Temari gave a small wave. "What are you doing here? And where's Gaara?"

"Oh, he had to use the little girl's room," Kankuro answered with a grin. Itachi's lip twitched. Never before had he seen someone as 'flamming' as this character. His sparkly, glittering shirt was practically blinding him! "I heard you guys were here, so little brother and I decided to stop here. I really wanted to see Neji-kun, though!" Naruto snickered lightly as Kankuro winked flirtatiously at the Hyuuga, who resisted the urge to down some alcoholic. On second thought, that would probably just make him more vulnerable to groping. Neji shuddered at the thought. "Still playing hard to get, I see!" Kankuro continued, smiling. "Well, that's okay! I'll just play with this fine specimen-" he actually sat on Itachi's lap! "And what's your name, handsome?"

Sasuke couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. Never before had he seen his brother loose his cool. Itachi's eye had begun twitching madly, and wouldn't stop. Too bad Kankuro didn't take this as a bad sign. He wrapped both arms around the Uchiha and pressed his nose to Itachi's neck. "I don't mind waiting for my Neji-kun if you're available!" Kankuro practically purred.

_"He's gonna die!"_ Sasuke thought, holding his aching sides.

"Kankuro!" Temari's voice got his attention. "That's Brit's! Hands off!" Fortunately, Kankuro slid off Itachi's lap. He pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Why does Brit get all the good ones?" he muttered, looking disappointed. He then brightened. "Well, she can't have both of 'em!" Neji looked horrified as Kankuro prepared to glomp him. Luckily, a voice stopped him.

"Big brother!"

"Gaara! Over here!" Kankuro waved the red head over to the table.

When he reached the table, everyone stared. Naruto's mouth dropped open. _"Why is he wearing so much eyeliner?"_ Sakura thought, eyes wide.

"Gaara, did you steal my eyeliner again?" Temari questioned. The cute red eye giggled.

"No, of course not, Mari!" he exclaimed batting the air like a kitten. Temari gave him a suspicious look.

Gaara's eyes met all of the band members'. They locked in on a pair of bright blue, almost innocent-looking orbs. Gaara blinked two. Naruto shifted in his seat, under the intensive gaze of Temari's brother. "H-Hey, Temari's brother!" he tried to be friendly.

"You..." Gaara said.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Yes..."

Gaara made his way over to Naruto, who was still sitting. He turned his head in slight curiosity. _"Doesn't he know not to let a gay man get behind you...?"_ Ino thought.

"I WANT YOU!" Gaara released a giant glomp attack on the unsuspecting Naruto. Ino sighed inwardly as the two fell to the floor.

"Apparently not..." she muttered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. That was on only thing stopping her from growling.

**Inner Hinata: Back off, bitch! He's mine!**

"Bad, Gaara, bad!" Temari exclaimed, pulling Gaara away from Naruto, who was now foaming at the mouth. "Naruto is taken! Don't make me wash our face!"

"Noooooo!" Gaara groaned in agony. "Do you know how long it takes for me to put this on?! Don't! I'll be good!"

'Oh dear Kami, what have I done to deserve this?' Neji thought. 'I've got to get the fucking hell out of here.' He stood up and began backing away from the group. "I don't think the foods agreeing with me. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

"Hey! Wait I'll go with you Neji-kun" Kankuro yelled standing to follow him

"Wait for me Kankuro I want to come too" Gaara called following his brother. 

"No that's okay, I um... See you guys later" Neji turned on his heels and made a desperate sprint for the hotel, the two Suna boys hot on his heels. Neji pushed his legs to keep going as he ran up ten flights of steps until his came to his floor. He continued running, urgently trying to find his room. As he turned a corner, it was as if his prayers had been answered. One of the rooms had a door slightly ajar. Without thinking, he dove into the room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door panting heavily. 'Thank you Kami, thank you.'

Suddenly, he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of someone crying. He looked around the room and noticed a light coming from the bathroom and the door was open somewhat. Neji crept forward into the room listening carefully. 'I know that cry from somewhere.' He reached forward and pushed the door the rest of the way open. What he saw made his heart stop. Sitting on the bathroom floor with a bleeding wrist and blood shot eyes was his Brit.


	4. Deeper Into The Dirty Little Secret

Ninja Power 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or songs used in this fanfic

_A/N: Yeah, I know this fanfic really sucks but I made a commitment to finish it so, sadly I must continue. sigh Please review even if it is a flame to tell me I suck as a writer._

"Neji! What are you doing in here!?" Brit cried pulling her wrists to her chest in a desperate attempt to hide what she was doing. Neji just stood staring blankly at her, his eyes scanning her entire body. She had changed when she got back to the hotel and instead of her heavy, long sleeved clothing; she was now dressed in a tank top and short shorts. Slowly, it dawned on her that her bleeding wrists weren't what the Hyuga boy was staring at. Instead, the old scars and bruises littered her figure that was the center of his focus.

"What happened?" Neji asked locking eye contact with Brit.

"Its nothing Neji I'm fine"

"Damn it if you were fine you wouldn't be sitting in here cutting yourself!"

"Shhhh, not so loud! What if someone hears you?"

"I want them to hear me damn it. Now tell me what happened before I shake it out of you" Neji stepped into the bathroom to punctuate his threat. Brit flinched slightly and backed up towards the wall.

"Really Neji, its nothing. Please, just go to bed. I'm fine."

Neji felt like he was about to snap. Why did she always do this? She would never tell him anything. She always kept her emotions to herself. Why wouldn't she just let him help her? Neji could feel frustration bubbling up in his chest. He stepped forward and pulled Brit up by her upper arms. "Damn it all Brit, why won't you let me help you?"

"Because you're never there when I need your help!" she screamed back. Tears were now cascading down her cheeks. Her words hit Neji hard. He lowered her back down into the sitting position before kneeling down in front on her. Slowly, he reached his hand forward to wipe away her tears. She flinched away and closed her eyes. "Brit" whispered Neji quietly. "I'm sorry, please, tell me what's wrong. I'm here now and I want to help you." He gently cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and pulled her forward towards him. "Let me help you Brit." He whispered tenderly pressing his lips to hers.

This is what Neji had been waiting for, to have Brit near him and to taste her sweetness. This was his heaven on earth. It ended all too soon, when Brit pulled away. "Stop Neji, this isn't right. I'm Itachi's girlfriend now."

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't see him here worried about you. Does he even know about all those bruises you have?" Neji asked. Brit turned her head to look away as a realization slowly dawned on him. "He knows about them doesn't he? He knows because he's the one who gave them to you. He's been hitting you hasn't he?" Again, silence from Brit was the same as an affirmative. Rage flowed through Neji's veins as he turned away from the golden haired girl. 'He hits her. He hits her. He hits her.' echoed repeatedly in his mind. As the words echoed, the tension within him grew; he began slamming his fists into the wall. All he could do was think about getting back at Itachi, hurting him as much as he had hurt his Brit. It'd be a cold day in hell before he'd ever let that bastard hurt his girl again.

"Neji! Stop, you're bleeding!" Brit yelled grabbing his arm. Neji stared blankly at her for a moment before pulling her against him. Brit rested against him a moment before trying to gently push him away. "Don't Neji, this isn't right." She whispered softly.

"What's wrong with two friends hugging?" asked Neji pulling her back a little more tightly against him.

"Neji, you know I can't just be your friend."

"Then be my girlfriend again. You can leave Itachi. You can't seriously say you're happy with him!"

"I can't leave him Neji."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because of what he'll do to you and the others. Don't you think I've tried getting away from him? Itachi doesn't like losing his things. As far as he's concerned I'm his property and I don't leave until he says I can."

Neji bite down hard on the inside of his mouth. Kami he wanted to kill this fucking prick. "Brit, do you really think that letting him hurt you will keep the rest of us safe? Speaking for myself, I'd rather die than see you hurt like this. You damn idiot, the pain I feel seeing you like this is a thousand times worse than death."

"It's not that simple Neji." Her head dropped and tears began falling on her knees. Neji let out a frustrated sigh, and stared at Brit with a helpless look in his eyes. He stood up and pulled a bottle of peroxide, bandages, and cotton balls out of the medicine cabinet.

"You're an idiot..." he muttered.

"Oh, thanks for making me feel so much better!" Brit practically hissed as Neji knelt back down. The Hyuuga ignored that, and wiped her tears away.

"No more crying, Brit," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm here, now. I'll protect you."

"Neji..." Brit murmured, feeling slightly warmer. She hadn't felt this way in years. She watched Neji as he cleaned her self-inflicted injuries. _"I missed you..."_ she didn't managed to say that out loud."_But I'm afraid of what he'll do to you if you don't stay away."_

"There, I'm finished," Neji announced as he finished wrapping Brit's left wrist.

"Don't..." Brit whispered, bowing her head; Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Brit-"

"No! Don't tell anyone, please!" Brit cut him off. "If they know, I'll be killed!" Neji stared at her with wide eyes. She was afraid... Scared out of her mind. That look of fear in her eyes was something Neji had never seen before. Just looking at her as she was now caused Neji's blood to boil. Why would that Uchiha bastard do this to her?!

Neji had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Fine... I promise I won't tell anyone of this..." he finally said. Brit looked relieved at his promise. "But... you're going to have to do something for me." Neji stood and turned his back to her. "If you can not do this, I'll tell everyone..."

"Neji...!"

"All you have to do is break up with him," Neji continued. Brit looked at him as if he was insane.

"But I already told that-"

"And _I_ already told you that I'd _protect_ you!" Neji interrupted. Brit covered her mouth to cover a gasp that was threatening to come out. Neji Hyuuga was serious. Not that he wasn't ever serious, but he actually sounded as if he'd kill Itachi! Brit's eyes started stinging again. Soon, the tears came again.

"N-Neji..." her voice cracked as she stood. She stumbled over to the Hyuuga, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his back. Neji was tense at first, surprised by her actions, but he relaxed as she tightened her hold. "A-Arigatou!" Neji placed his hand over one of Brit's arms. He pried her arm away, and turned around. Brit looked up at him in surprise, tears still falling.

"Brit," he whispered, gently touching her cheek, he kissed her lips. Brit's eyes widen in slight surprise. This feeling... she remembered it all too clearly. She used to feel this all the time, the feeling of warmth, protection...and love. Neji moved his hand from Brit's cheek to her back. He pulled her closer. "I need you," he said, and then kissed her again. Brit slowly closed her eyes and kissed her former boyfriend back.

_"I need you, too,"_ she thought, wrapping her arms around Neji's neck. They stayed together for a few moments, kissing and holding each other before Neji finally spoke. "I want you to promise me if he hits you again to come to me."

"Alright, I promise, but you have to swear not to tell anyone about this. Not about Itachi or that I'm cutting myself again." Brit replied pulling back to stare into Neji's eyes with a determined look.

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"Don't worry about it. Just swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear."

"On Hizashi-san's grave?"

"I swear on my father's grave I won't tell anyone about this."

Brit was visibly relieved but it only lasted for a moment. "You have to get out of here Neji." She began shoving him towards the door. "If Itachi catches you in here it'll be hell for both of us." Reluctantly, Neji exited the hotel room, pausing to place a kiss on the golden haired girl on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Brit-chan"

"Night Neji"

Neji kept smiling until the door the door was completely closed, and then his face fell. He felt overwhelmed by all that had just happened. All he knew now was the he needed a long night's sleep before he could figure this situation out. He walked down the hall and into his room, never noticing the icy, unforgiving onyx eyes that stared daggers into his back.

_A/N: Another chapter down. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! I do accept anonymous reviews! _


	5. Sasuke Begs

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the songs used in this fanfic.

_A/N: I just want to hurry and finish before my trip to Japan! So please forgive me if things start moving a little faster and it isn't as good. FORGIVE ME!_

Sasuke stood on the balcony of his hotel room staring out at the busy street. People were still rushing around from building to building, even though it was nearing midnight. Suddenly, one head caught his attention. Dark brown hair entering the hotel building, carrying on a conversation was his ex girlfriend. With a frustrated sight, he turned around to rest his elbows on the railing. It had been well over a year since their break up, so why was he still thinking about her in a romantic light? Breaking up with Kitty was one of the hardest things she had ever done. He loved being around her, her intoxicating nature and happy laughter. Somehow, being around her saddened him. It reminded him of the days when he used to be happy and carefree. Back when his parents were still alive. Back when his biggest worry was how to gain the attention of his father.

However, he seemed to be even sadder now that she was hardly ever around. They still hung out together of course, but now it was never as intimate as it had been. She used to sit on Sasuke's lap, cuddle against his chest, or kiss him for no reason. He missed having her shoulder to rest his head on when things got too hard. She was his confidant. Kitty was his everything.

"Hey Sasuke, you in here?"

Sasuke jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his want to-be beloved. "Yeah Katie, I'm out on the balcony." Almost instantly, Kitty's head poked from the room.

"Why are you out here all by yourself? You jacking off?"

"No! Why would I be doing that outside?" Sasuke asked, his face flaming.

"I don't know, you always have been an odd one." Kitty replied coming out to stand uncomfortably close beside him. She didn't say anything for a long time. She just stood staring out at the world below her. Sasuke stood beside her, watching as her soft brown hair danced across her face in the gentle breeze. It took every once of restraint Sasuke had to refrain from taking her face in his hands and kissing her breathless. Instead, he cleared his throat nervously; it was now to never.

"Hey, Kitty, you ever wish we hadn't broken up?" he asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Not really," was her reply. "I mean, what's the point of wanting someone who doesn't want you?"

"What if I asked you to go out with me again?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes Kitty, I am."

"No Sasuke." Kitty said staring at him with blank eyes. She pushed away from the railing and began walking away. Before she could clear the doorway, Sasuke grabbed her wrist making her turn back to look at him.

"Why not Kitty? I was stupid, I made a stupid mistake. I need you. I want it to be the way it used to be. Please Katie, one more chance. That is all I'm asking for. One last chance." Sasuke begged. His deep onyx eyes stared deep into her brown pools. He prayed the need that he felt reflected to her.

Unfortunately, the softening he expected to see in her eyes never came. Kitty's chocolate brown eyes stayed icy and unforgiving. She jerked her hand away from Sasuke and brought it across his face, leaving an angry red mark on his cheek.

"Don't touch me you fucking selfish bastard."

_A/N: That's all for this chapter! Review for more!_


	6. Sasuke and Kitty

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters nor do I own any of the songs present in this fanfic.

_A/N: Hey everyone back again! Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much. I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing! I'm always looking for suggestions and I love getting fan or hate mail from my readers. Even the hate mail is appreciated because, well it gives me something to laugh at. Anyway, I know you didn't come to read and ungodly long Author's Note so without further ado... on with the drama!_

Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him with disbelief as his hand came to rest on the stinging handprint on his cheek. He could see tears of anger welling in Katie's eyes and she stepped closer to him threateningly. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him slightly off the ground.

"You think I'm just some play thing you can have whenever you want? I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistakes twice! If I wasn't good enough for you the first time what will make me good enough the second, third, or fourth time? Well? Answer me!" She screamed hot tears of hatred sliding down her cheeks. Sasuke could see the hurt reflecting in her chocolate eyes, making him feel all the more ashamed. In all honesty, he hadn't really thought about how his actions affected her. He knew she would probably be upset when he broke up with her, but he knew she was strong enough to handle it. He just assumed that she would get over him and move on. Obviously, he had been wrong.

A strong shake from Kitty brought him out of his thoughts. She had jerked him up further and was now so close to his face she could feel her hot breath in his face. "Did you ever for a moment think about how much other people hurt? You're not the only one who feels pain Sasuke Uchiha! You're not the only person who feels dead inside! Damn it you bastard; think about someone else for once!"

Sasuke was tired of hearing her talk. He knew what an ass wipe he had been and he knew he didn't deserve her. Still, having her close was irresistible. As quickly as he could, Sasuke buried his hand in her soft brown hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Kitty's body tensed in shock. She let go of his collar causing him to crash to the floor. Still, Sasuke pulled her down with him. Now she was on top of him straddling his waist. Pushing her hands against his chest, Kitty tried pushing away to no avail. She could feel Sasuke's lips working against her, trying to nibble and lick their way into gaining entrance, which she denied him.

Katie continued trying to push away. She didn't want to feel his hands playing through her hair, or the hard, well-muscled chest against her soft breast. The feeling of Sasuke's arm holding her tightly in place coupled with the warm heat radiating from him was driving her crazy. She didn't want it, but if it felt so right, so perfect.

Soon, a craving for oxygen overwhelmed them. Sasuke pulled his lips from her's but held her all the tighter. "You have every right to be mad at me Kitty." He whispered between pants "I know I've been a selfish bastard. You're right, I never thought of how much I might have been hurting you. All I could think about was me. I'm sorry for that. But you have to realize something, I never wanted to intentionally hurt you. I'm not really sure what I wanted. All I know now is that I want you. No, I need you Katie. I love you my Kitty-chan"

Sasuke cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her into another kiss. This time it was soft and caring, assuring her that his words were true. Kitty couldn't resist anymore. She leaned into Sasuke begging for more of him. She had missed him so much. She had wanted to hate him for breaking up with her but she couldn't. She knew in her heart that she could never hate him as much as she wanted to. She wanted him to much.

This time when they broke apart Sasuke's grip was more relaxed. He brushed a few strands of hair from Kitty's face as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed together in silence for a few moments, just relishing in each other's company.

"Sasuke" Kitty finally whispered.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked nuzzling the top of her head as he continued to pet her hair.

"Let's try to do better this time, okay?"

"Yeah... Hey Kitty?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Grandpa"

_A/N: Review please! _


	7. Break Up 2

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the series or any of the songs used in this fanfics.

_A/N: Please Read and Review! _

Neji sat in the little coffee shop idly stirring his drink. Their summer tour had just ended and they were all staying at Brit's family's summer home near the beach. Everyone was intoxicated with the salty summer air. Most nights were spent out and about, going to some sort of event. It seemed the only way he could get peace was sneaking off somewhere, hiding his face behind sunglasses and his hair in a bandanna. Things with Brit weren't helping his stress level either. He'd been keeping his eye on the guitarist ever since that fateful night. Even though there really didn't seem to be a need anymore. The older Uchiha boy hadn't been around much lately. He seemed to come and go often; spending much of his time going to bars or parties.

Neji let out a sigh as he rested his head on his hand, gazing out onto the street of people on the street. Suddenly, an expensive black car caught his eye. "Hey, isn't that Itachi's Jag?" he thought to himself. The car came to a stop a few feet away and sure enough, the raven-haired Uchiha climbed from the driver's seat. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Neji's jaw almost hit the floor when a blonde woman climbed from the passenger seat. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs over one eye. Neji stared in shock as the woman wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. As the woman walked away, Itachi waved before climbing back inside the car and driving away.

'Ah fuck, I've got to tell the others about this.' Neji hurriedly paid his bill and exited the shop. Once on the street he made a beeline for summerhouse.

'Okay Neji, think. How are you going to break this to her? Brit, there's something I've got to tell you. While I was out, I saw something that might disturb you. No, that's retarded. Maybe I should just be blunt and straight to the point. Brit, Itachi's cheating on you. No, she'll probably have a nervous break down. Damn it' Neji was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely noticed that he had arrived at the front door. 'Well here goes nothing' Neji opened to door to find everyone crowded around Temari.

"...and that's when I saw that skanky blonde kissing him! Right in the middle of public!"

"OMG! Kill that bastard! I can't believe that son of a bitch you call a brother is doing this Sasuke-kun!" Kitty cried. She was currently sitting in Sasuke's lap fuming at the latest news.

"I warned you about him didn't I? He's a manipulative asshole." Sasuke replied.

"Well none the less, no one does that to a Kunoichi girl and gets away with it right Ino?" Tenten cried.

"Right!" exclaimed Ino

"That is horrible, but don't you think we should get Itachi-san's side of the story before rushing to judgement?" Hinata asked in her usual quiet voice.

"What don't you get? He was kissing another woman! He's a prick!" Kitty snapped.

As the rest of the girls continued planning how to handle Itachi, Brit remained sitting in her chair. Her head was down and her hands were resting on her knees. "Katie, calm down. I'll take care of it," she said. She stood abruptly and left the room. An eerie silence fell over the band members. "Shouldn't someone go make sure she's really okay?" Shikamaru asked. Instantly, all eyes fell on Neji.

"Fine, but if I die, no of you are allowed to attend my funeral" Neji left the room and headed to the second level. When he came to Brit's door, he stopped and raised his hand to knock. "Come in Neji" she said her voice calm and even. The brown haired boy opened the door and to his surprise, Brit had changed from her dull, long sleeved clothes into a black skimpy top with a sheer black top over it. Instead of jeans that were three sizes to large, she now wore black stylish jeans. Her arms were still wrapped in white bandages and bruises on her stomach, back and neck where now evident. She was currently standing between the bed and a dresser a huge black suitcase open on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then what's with the suit case?"

"I'm getting rid of Itachi and his shit." Neji's eyes widened in shock. Just when he thought he had finally figured Brit out she turned around and surprised him even more. Wasn't she crying just a few weeks ago telling him how terrified she was of the older Uchiha boy?

"But, I thought you were afraid of Itachi?"

"I am. Terrified of him actually. I'd keep putting up with his cheating if everyone didn't know about it. However, I've got a reputation. I can't let the others think I've lost my backbone." Brit replied. "Besides, I'm tired of being scared."

Silence fell between the two as Neji stared at Brit. Slowly, he reached out his arm and pulled her against him. For a moment, he could feel the tension and stiffness in her body, then she slowly relaxed, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck. Words didn't need to pass between them. They stayed together, completely comfortable until the sound of the front door slamming caused them both to jump.

"Show time" Brit said taking a deep breath. She left the room and hurried down the steps. Neji watched her go before following behind her. When he descended down the stairs into the main hallway he nearly died from shock. Itachi was standing in the doorway with Brit hanging off his neck. The Uchiha boy seemed almost as surprised as everyone else.

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! Let's go walk to beach! Please! Come on my Itachi-kun!" Brit cried happily. She took her boyfriend by the hand and led him out the front door, leaving the male members dumbstruck and the females smiling triumphantly.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Naruto yelled. "Wasn't he just caught cheating on her.

"She knows what she's doing. Just let her play her game." Temari replied.

"Yeah, its every girls favorite game. She's lulling him into a false sense of security, then when the opening comes BAM! You mother fucking bastard I never want to see you again! I love it!" Kitty said. The girls began laughing as the guys gave each other sideways glances.

Everyone began dispatching to different parts of the house, returning to previous tasks. However, Neji continued to stand by the door. Something kept nagging at him. He kept getting a feeling that everything was all right. Finally, he decided to go check on Brit and Itachi. He quietly exited the front door and began walking along to boardwalk. Finally, he found Brit and Itachi standing on the beach in the middle of a heated argument. Neji stopped a few yards away, unnoticed by the couple.

"I'm fucking sick of you Itachi Uchiha! I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I deserve better than you! It's just taken me this damn long to get the balls to say it to your fucking face!" Brit screamed point a finger in his face accusingly.

"Don't you speak to me like that you little bitch!" Itachi replied "You listen here..."

"No you listen. I'm through with you! Get your shit and get out of my house!" Brit turned on her heels to leave, only to be stopped when Itachi grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around. With his free hand he slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Neji snapped. Before he could think, he had charged forward and his fist was making contact with Itachi's face. The next thing Neji felt was a burning pain in his gut as Itachi punched him in the stomach. As he fell to his knees, Brit rose from the ground and nailed Itachi in nuts. Itachi doubled over in pain.

"Let's see how much that hussy wants you now, Itachi-chan!" Brit said spiting in Itachi's pain-twisted face. She then helped Neji back to his feet and the two returned to the summer home, leaving Itachi alone on the beach glaring at their retreating forms. When they arrived, Neji stopped her on the front porch.

"Brit, are you..." He was cut off by Brit slamming her lips against his.

"I missed you Neji-kun," she whispered resting her head on his chest. Neji smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you too."

"Hey! KITTY! Get out here and bring the camera! Neji and Brit are back together!" Temari yelled as she reached her head out of the window.

"What? Damn, Sakura you won the bet! I thought it would take them at least an hour."

"No! I won, I said less than fifteen minutes! Its only been fourteen and a half."

Neji and Brit could feel the sweat drops on the back of their heads. Brit tried to step away but was held firmly in place by Neji. "So, did anyone win the bet, Brit-chan?" Neji whispered into her ear.

"I don't know Neji-kun. I just don't know" Brit whispered back a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, isn't this cozy"

Neji felt Brit flinch as everyone turned to see Itachi standing on the bottom step. "What do you want Itachi" the guitarist asked stepping forward.

"Come on babe, I screwed up, how about one last chance?" The onyx-eyed boy asked reaching for her arm. She jerked away glaring at him. "That question is so fucked up it isn't even funny. You're shits on the left beside the door." Itachi returned her glare, but walked past her and throw the hateful stares of every Kunoichi girl present. He returned a few moments later, car keys in hand.

"Hold on a sec, give me those keys. I bought that Jag, its mine. Go call that little bitch of yours to pick you up. Oh did that slip out? My bad." Brit said sarcastically extended her hand waiting for the keys. The raven-haired boy stared at her in disbelief before a sneer crossed his face. He tossed the keys over his shoulder into the near by bushes. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey babe, I need a ride and a place to chill, mind if I put up at your place? Yeah, see you soon."

Itachi lifted the bag onto his shoulder and walked out into the front yard. When he reached the sidewalk he sent the suitcase down and turned back to face his now ex-girlfriend. "I think you have to be the most foolish little bitch I've ever met. You're throwing away the best you're ever going to get. No one's going to want a worthless little slut like you. You're nothing without me and you know it. That's why you do stupid shit like this. You just want to put on a show for you dumbass little friends. You're so pathetic you have to cut your arms open and see blood to make yourself feel alive. I'm going to laugh when you put a bullet in your brain. Weak people like you need strong people like me."

As Itachi finished his speech a yellow Firebird pulled up to the curb. The woman from the morning opened her door and stepped out. However, she was now wearing a black shirt, completely unbuttoned.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S A DUDE!" Kitty yelled pointing at the woman's boob-less chest.

"Itachi-kun are you ready to go" the man asked in a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah Deidara, I'm coming" Itachi said throwing his suitcase into the back seat. He then pulled Deidara against him and kissed him fully on the lips making certain everyone could see. After they finished their lip lock and drove away, Brit let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you've been cutting yourself again?" Ino asked.

"Can you guys yell at me later, I've got a new song I want to record really quickly. You guys go ahead to the living room I'll be there in a minute." Brit turned and disappeared into the back room they had been using as a music room. Everyone retired to the living room collapsing on the sofa and chairs.

"What with all this talk about Brit cutting herself." Yawned Shikamaru.

"Its weird really, Brit doesn't really seem like the type to go slicing her arms open" Kiba added.

"Brit just got overwhelmed. She doesn't like burdening other people with her problems. I think the combination of everything over time just wore her down. She was hurting and she wouldn't let anyone see it. Maybe she felt ignored. Maybe she wanted to have something people couldn't ignore. I think it just became habit after awhile. Then we found out that she was doing it. I thought we were going to have to pry Katie off of her. She was beating her ass black and blue. After a lot of crying and promises she swore she'd never do it again. Obviously, that promise didn't hold up." Temari explained. Katie was sitting beside her staring out the window. Everyone sat in silence for roughly fifteen minutes. They Brit emerged holding a freshly burnt CD.

"I've got a new opening song for next years tour. Tell me what you think" She said putting the CD into the CD player.

_To the left  
To the left_

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

The silence continued for several minutes after the song finished. It was broken by the sound of Kitty's laughter. Slowly, everyone joined in until they were all falling out laughing.

"So am I forgiven for breaking my promise" Brit asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

BAM!

Kitty's fist made contact with the side of Brit's face slamming her into the wall. She then knelt down and hugged her friend. "You are now"

_A/N: Chapter 7 is done! Review!_


	8. Get Together

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series

_A/N: I really just want to finish this. Two months left! Down to the wire!_

Brit sat by herself on the deck staring out onto the ocean. It was early morning and no one else was awake. Two weeks had passed since the Itachi incident and she had spilled everything to her band mates. Now that Itachi could no longer hit her repeatedly, they had a chance to heal. For that, Brit was grateful. She held out her arms to see the scars she had inflicted upon herself.

Unlike Itachi's bruises, these scars wouldn't heal so nicely. Brit sighed as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knee. Thinking back, why was she so afraid of that man? She should have been more afraid of her crazy friend. Kitty had hit her harder than Itachi ever did. Brit let a small smile cross her face. _"With her as my friend, who the hell needs enemies?"_ she thought.

"Brit…?"

The girl looked up. Neji Hyuuga stood a few feet from her. He looked as calm as always. Brit turned her eyes back to the blue ocean. Things were still slightly awkward around him. Brit didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Now that everything with Itachi is over, how was she supposed to act around him?

She heard him step closer to her. "Can I sit beside you?" Neji asked. Brit didn't look away from the scenery.

"No one's stopping you," she answered. Neji sat down beside her, one leg stretched out the other bent so his hand could rest on his knee. Awkward silence settled between them almost immediately. They had hardly ever spoken in the last few weeks and they hadn't been alone since that fleeting moment on the porch.

Neji glanced at Brit from the corner of his eye. Her hair was pulled back with a butterfly clip creating a ponytail, a few escaped pieces danced around her face in the ocean breeze. His eyes traveled slowly over her figure as a blush spread gently across his face. Butterflies boogied in his stomach. She really was gorgeous.

After all that had happened, it was hard to believe that Neji is still attracted to Brit. She had countless scars, physical and mental ones, and yet Neji didn't seem to mind at all. The Hyuuga looked away, out towards the ocean. "Brit…" The girl turned him.

"Yeah…?" she asked.

"About what we talked about," Neji murmured.

Brit smirked. Neji actually sounded nervous, and he wouldn't look at her. "Speak up, Hyuuga. I can't hear you that well," she said. Neji's eyebrow twitched. Here he was, trying to work up his nerves, and she's just playing with him!

"I said…! I want to talk about what we've talked about before!" Neji actually looked her in the eye this time.

"But, Neji-kun, we've talked about a lot of things before," Brit stated. "Be more specific for me, will ya?"

This time, Neji's eye twitched in annoyance. What was with her playful attitude all of a sudden? "Look, Brit…! Can't you be serious for just a moment?" Neji asked. "I mean, I'm trying to say something!"

"Then say it already. Don't keep a girl waiting, Neji…" Brit responded. Her eyes were serious. The intense look she gave him caused Neji to look away. The blush had returned to his face.

"Uh… I… want to… say…" he spoke softly. Brit chuckled lightly. It was simply amazing that Neji, on occasions, talked just like his cousin. It was somewhat unnatural, yet oh so cute. "Are you laughing at me?!" He had turned his head back to give a half-hearted glare.

"Of course not, Neji," Brit answered.

"Good…! Because this isn't a laughing matter! I really want to-" Neji replied

"I've been through a lot, Neji…" Brit interupted. "I've been through so much because of dumb mistakes. I won't pretend I'm fully recovered."

"Brit…"

"But I…" she continued. Her eyes turned. "Neji… I…"

"Wait…! Let me say something first!" Neji interrupted.

"Go ahead."

Neji breathed deeply before starting. "I know you've had it bad," he began. "And most of your grief has been because of me. I… I don't deserve to have you, but… after all you've been through, you deserve to be happy. I can make you happy, Brit."

"Neji-"

"Let me finish, please!" he interrupted again. "I know I hurt you, I know I did. I shouldn't be forgiven, but… I—I promised that I'd protect you, right? In order to do that, I need to be near you." Neji grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her against him. Brit shivered slightly before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anymore." She whispered her voice cracking as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I know, but I just need one more chance. What happened the first time was a mistake. I swear I'll never hurt you like that again"

"I know that Neji-kun. I know. It's not just you it's everyone. All the time I'm looking over my shoulder, thinking that someone's about to hurt me again. I hate feeling this way but I can't help it" Neji held Brit by her shoulders at arms length, staring into her face. He gently took hold of her chin and raised her eyes to look into his.

"Then let me help you." Neji said softly. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Please, let me help you."

The tears spilled gently down her face as she placed her hands on Neji's shoulders and fisted his shirt in her hands. "Alright Neji-kun."

Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "I love you"

"Thank you Neji"

"Brit?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you ever say you love me back?"

"Because, when I tell people I love them, they leave me." Brit replied in a barely audible tone.

"I won't"

"I know, I just don't want to risk it. Please Neji, don't make me say it"

"I won't. I just wanted to know why. But, don't expect me to stop" Neji said kissing her neck. "I plan to say it a million times a day. I love you."

"Thank you"

_A/N: I know its crappy deal with it. I just want to finish!_


	9. The End!

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series nor do I own any of the songs used in this fanfic.

_A/N: The final chapter of Ninja Power has arrived! This hasn't been one of my better fanfics probably due to its length and the time it took so if this is your first time reading my works, please don't judge my writing on this. Anyway, on with the fic!_

"Hey! Come on! Hurry up everyone!" Naruto yelled as he raced towards the ocean. The group had planned a day at the beach, one of their final trips together before school began again. Everyone set up their places, laying out towels, setting up coolers and discarding outer layers of clothes, before quickly making their way to the water. The only two who held back were Brit and Neji. Brit pulled off her lacy, black sundress and stretched out on her towel to soak up the rays in her black bikini with the intricate red patterns and large dark sunglasses. Neji sat down beside her in his red swim trunks with a black dragon winding around the edges.

Neji watched the others playing in the waves before turning his attention to his girlfriend. His eyes wandered down her tanned skin as he reached out a hand to trace one of the many scars that littered her abdomen. He felt her muscles tighten before she relaxed under his gentle touch. He ran his finger up her side and lifted her head before he scooted behind her and lowered her head to rest on his leg.

Brit's head reclined gently to one side to rest more fully against his thigh. Smiling, Neji began softly stroking her cheek. 'I love you…' he thought. He knew the promise he had made, but each time he said it, it hurt a little more when she never replied. He was starting to wonder if he was wasting his time. Would she ever care about him enough to love him? Would she ever be willing to tell him? Did she even care about him at all? The Hyuuga boy shook himself mentally. 'Stop it Neji! You love her and you'll never love anyone else like her.' Still, it was disheartening at times.

Neji stared down at Brit's slim form. Her breathing was deep and relaxed, causing Neji to assume she was asleep. He carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face before his hand left her soft smooth skin for the hot rough sand. Idly, he began writing in the sand:

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U

The Hyuuga stared at the sand for a moment, before sighing heavily and covering up those words. He could only wait. When Brit was ready, she would tell him. Until then, the only thing he could do was to kill time. Waiting for something like this was hard, though. 'How long will it be until then…?' Neji thought.

Brit, who had been awake the whole time, frowned. She had seen his message. She had heard his heavily depressed sigh. It sounded as if he was tired. 'I'm sorry, Neji… really I am,' she thought, closing her eyes again. She was nervous. Although, she and Neji were together, it still felt as if she was stuck in the past, unable to tell her crush how she felt.

Suddenly, Neji's fingers touched her skin again, causing her to flinch involuntarily. "Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked. Brit merely grunted lightly; Neji smiled. "Sorry." The two sat there, Neji absentmindedly rubbing both of Brit's shoulders. The Hyuuga's pale eyes watched his friends playing in the water.

What really caught his attention was Sasuke and Kitty. Those two were like polar opposites, oil and water, fire and ice, earth and wind, and yet… they mixed so well with each other. Neji watched Kitty swim around Sasuke as if he was her prey. From the distance, he could still see the Uchiha rolling his dark eyes. Kitty suddenly pounced on Sasuke's back, taking them underwater. The two came back up moments later; Kitty had her arms and legs wrapped around Sasuke's body.

Neji watched Sasuke say something to her, but he couldn't make out just what he said. Kitty replied with a grin, which caused Sasuke to smirk. The two leaned in as if they were about to kiss. It made Neji feel slightly embarrassed to watch his friends about to do that. Luckily, his embarrassment was washed away when Temari and Tenten came out of nowhere and pushed them both underwater.

The Hyuuga chuckled lightly at the comical scene. Kitty had started chasing her band mates around, leaving Sasuke there, looking slightly angered. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly. 'Those two… probably don't have the same problem as me…' he thought. Neji's hands traveled up to Brit's face; he tenderly moved her head, so now she stared up at him, a look of confusion on her face. "Brit…"

"Neji…? What is it?" she asked; even her voice sounded confused. Instead of answering her, Neji decided to lean down and kiss her softly. Brit's eyes widen. It was confusing, but she kissed him back. Her hand rose and rested on Neji's cheek. He pulled back slightly. Brit could still feel the tingling on her lips. "Neji…"

"I love you," he whispered, opening his eyes. His words made Brit almost choke on nothing. Not to mention the look in his eyes. He'd meant every word. That look in his eyes… was so sincere… it almost caused tears.

"I…" she began. Neji felt his heart skip a beat. He looked down and saw her jade eyes sparkling from the corner of her sunglasses. Was she really about to _finally_ respond? "Neji… I lo-"

Suddenly, the two were drenched in water. They broke apart, coughing and sputtering. They looked up to see both Naruto and Kitty with buckets over their heads. Droplets of water still dripped from the brightly colored plastic buckets. "Hey, you two lovebirds stop making out and come join the fun!" Kitty exclaimed with a grin. She didn't seem to noticed the pissed off look on Brit's face.

"Yeah, come on! The water's perfect!" Naruto stated, nodding his head. The blonde didn't seem to notice the shaking of Brit's body.

"YOU DAMN SHITHEADS!" the girl suddenly yelled, standing. Kitty and Naruto finally got the picture and ran from the couple. Brit only chased after them with a murderous look in her jade eyes.

Neji watched his girlfriend chance the two 'shitheads' into the water. Brit then proceeded to try to drown them both. Kitty was shouting and trying to get 'grandpa' to help, but Sasuke only retorted with a 'Stop fucking calling me that!' The pale-eyed boy sighed heavily, and then scowled.

She had almost said it…

The day soon passed, and the sky had turned dark; stars twinkled making the sky not seem so empty. The crescent moon seemed to shine brightly down on the beach. The group of friends sat around a fire. The couples were huddled together under blankets. All was silent, except the crackling of the flames… and the occasional giggle from Hinata. Naruto was the cause of her sporadic giggling because he was whispering things in her ear. Other than that, though, it was completely silent.

"Well, I'm bored!" Kitty announced, which in turn, woke up her boyfriend. He picked his head up from Kitty's shoulder and looked around, sleepily.

"What?" he mumbled; his eyes were still slightly blurry.

"Sasuke, I'm bored!" Kitty drawled.

"So you had to wake me up for that?" Sasuke asked, yawning. He wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist, pulling her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I have an idea…!" Kitty exclaimed, causing Sasuke to grumble at her excited movement. "I'll sing!"

"No!" Sasuke interjected. "I'm sleepy, so no noise!"

"_Ah_, I forgot…" Kitty muttered; Sasuke nodded in satisfaction. She understood. "The old man needs his rest."

Everyone around laughed.

Sasuke didn't find it funny. He bit Kitty, causing her to yelp. "_Gah_…! Sasuke, not in public!" she cried.

"Shut up," was the Uchiha's response.

"Ne, Brit… Why don't you sing?" Hinata suggested. A horrified expression appeared on the girl's face.

"Yeah…!" Ino exclaimed, nodding. "It's been like forever…!"

"… No, it hasn't!"

"SING!" Ino commanded, faking an evil look. Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, I think you should," she agreed.

"I, too, would love to hear your youthful voice," Lee said.

Brit hid her face by covering up with blanket. "I don't wanna sing!" came her muffled replied. "Besides, there's no stage, no lights, and no microphone!"

"Oh, puh-leaze…!" Kitty scoffed. "You used to listen to the radio and sing to the steering wheel." Brit pouted, though no one could see.

"You don't have to… if you don't want to," Neji whispered to her. His soothing voice caused Brit to look up. "But I'd really like to hear you sing again."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You guys all suck," Brit muttered, standing. The girls grinned, while the guys chuckled.

Brit walked out of the circle, causing her friends to turn towards her. She turned and faced them. Ino threw a brush at her. Luckily, Brit saw this and caught it; otherwise she would have a black eye. "Comin' to the stage is a-" Kitty was cut off by Sasuke putting his hand over her mouth.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I try to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet,

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

And I'm feeling nervous

Try to be so perfect…

Cuz I know you're worth it,

You're worth it… yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I wanna see ya go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away…

With these things I'll never say

Neji watched his girlfriend with fascinated eyes. It seemed as if she were singing her heart out. Somehow, the words reminded him of her. Was she actually singing her feelings?

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you?

What's on my mind

If it ain't comin' out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Try to be so perfect,

Cuz I know you're worth it,

You're worth it… yeah

If I could say what I wanna say,

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I wanna see ya go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away…

With these things I'll never say

What's wrong… with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away…

I stutter… I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say…

Cuz I'm feeling nervous…

Try to be so perfect

Cuz I know you're worth it

You're worth it

_Yeeeaahh_

Neji clutched the sand underneath him. Her word—they made his heart race. Her words made him shudder. It was as if Brit really was expressing herself through song. Neji didn't take his eyes off of her. He noticed that Brit looked as if she absolutely refused to look at him. He also noticed the intense blush on her face as she continued.

Yes I'm wishing my life away…

These things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you… away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down… on one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away…

With these things I'll never say…

These things I'll say…

Brit closed her eyes; the blush still remained on her face. Her friends clapped and 'whooped' as she slowly walked back over to them, a dazed type of look on her face. "Hey, hey, hey…!" Kitty said, getting the girl's attention.

"What?"

"While you were singing, I couldn't help but think-" Brit blanched. "-that 'I wanna see you go down on one knee' sounds an awful lot like I wanna see you _go down on me_!"

Everyone fell over at her words. "What? It does!" Kitty muttered.

"This is why your mouth was covered… This is why," Sasuke told her; Kitty only grinned.

"Okay… whatever…" Brit grumbled. "I gotta go…"

"Yeah, we should pack up," Sakura said.

"No, I have to go the-"

"She has to go to the potty," Kitty interrupted.

"Stop doing that!"

"_Heh_…"

"Okay, we'll pack up while you're there," Tenten stated. She stood, along with everyone else.

"Yeah, yeah…" Brit gave a lazy wave as she walked away. Neji watched her go quietly wishing to follow her. With a sigh, he stood and began picking up the blankets and putting out the fire. The group then proceeded back to the summer home where they headed . As Neji was about to enter his room, his attention turned to Brit's door next to his. 'I wonder if she's still awake?' he thought before thinking his things into his room and walking down the hallway. As he was about to knock, he heard music playing and the sound of someone crying.

"Brit?" Neji said questioningly as he tried the door only to find it locked. The music suddenly stopped and the clicking of the lock was heard before Brit appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" The guitarist sniffled trying to hide her swollen red eyes and running nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tried. You need anything?"

"Why are you crying?" Neji reached his hand out to touch her face.

"I'm not Neji-kun. Just allergies, that's all. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Brit said backing away and attempting to shut the door.

"No, you're not until you tell me what's wrong" Neji informed her. He also took a step forward, placing his foot in the door and his hand pushing it the rest of the way open. He forced his way into the room and shut the door behind him. Brit, in turn, had backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed, her arms folded across her chest. The two stood in silence, Neji staring at her, Brit staring at an interesting piece of carpet.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Neji finally asked when the silence became to much.

"There's nothing to tell." Brit replied stubbornly.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh as he slide his hand though his hair. He walked across the room, pulled a chair out from Brit's desk, and sat down. He rested his arms on his thighs and stared down into his hands. "Brit, I want to help you. But baby, I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong." Pale eyes stared up into her face, begging her for the truth.

"Brit?" Neji said questioningly as he tried the door only to find it locked. The music suddenly stopped and the clicking of the lock was heard before Brit appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" The guitarist sniffled trying to hide her swollen red eyes and running nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tried. You need anything?"

"Why are you crying?" Neji reached his hand out to touch her face.

"I'm not Neji-kun. Just allergies, that's all. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Brit said backing away and attempting to shut the door.

"No, you're not until you tell me what's wrong" Neji informed her. He also took a step forward, placing his foot in the door and his hand pushing it the rest of the way open. He forced his way into the room and shut the door behind him. Brit, in turn, had backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed, her arms folded across her chest. The two stood in silence, Neji staring at her, Brit staring at an interesting piece of carpet.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Neji finally asked when the silence became to much.

"There's nothing to tell." Brit replied stubbornly.

Neji let out a frustrated sigh as he slide his hand though his hair. He walked across the room, pulled a chair out from Brit's desk, and sat down. He rested his arms on his thighs and stared down into his hands. "Brit, I want to help you. But baby, I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong." Pale eyes stared up into her face, begging her for the truth.

When Brit finally raised her eyes to meet his gaze, the concern and love that reflected in his white pools caused tears to well in her eyes again. Before she could think of a way to disguise it, she was sitting on the bed, sobbing into her hands. Neji joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled the top of her head as he whispered softly to her. "Come on, tell me what's wrong" Neji pushed.

"Because I love you damn it" Brit finally yelled back, annoyed that he kept pestering her. Neji blinked dumbly as he stared at his girlfriend dumbly.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly, hoping, no pray, he hadn't misheard her.

"I said I loved you" Brit said back softly wiping her eyes. Neji pulled her closer to him, holding her tighter than he ever had. "Say it again."

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you Neji"

"Again"

"Damn it Neji you're pissing me off! I love you, you fucking idiot!" Brit snapped as she pushed back from Neji. Neji simply pulled her back and crushed his lips to her, flipping her onto her back and straddling his waist. Pure bliss flooded through the two of them. 'Mmmmm, he's never kissed me like this before" Brit thought, wrapping her arms around his back. 'It's nice'

Soon, the next for oxygen forced the two to separate, Neji still hovering over her, a subtle blush lingering on the bridge of his nose. "I love you." He said smiling as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Neji" Brit smiled back. Neji stared into her deep forest green eyes; a shade, he was growing fond of. He could feel his heart almost bursting with love as he reached a decision within himself. "Brit, wait here a sec. I'll be right back," Neji said as she climbed off the bed and headed out of the room, leaving Brit staring at him her head tilted in confusion.

Neji entered his bedroom and began rummaging through his bag looking for a special box he had been keeping safe for years. Eventually after turning most of his bags upside down, and spilling the contents on the bed, he found what he was looking for. It was a small-unmarked black cardboard box. Neji smiled in triumph as he returned to Brit's room.

Brit was still sitting where he had left her, only now there was a magazine sitting in her lap. "Hey Neji, you know Kankuro and Gaara started getting naked at your last show. They planned to rush the stage but security stopped them." Brit said, holding up the page to display a picture of the two boys being escorted from the arena with only a black rectangle covering their private areas.

"I could have lived without that information." Neji replied taking the magazine and tossing it onto the desk. "But I need to ask you something" He knelt down in front of Brit and opened the box and took out a gold ring with a small diamond in the shape of a heart with small emeralds all around the band. "My father gave my mother this ring on their wedding night. A few hours before she died, she gave it to me and told to me take care of it and give it to the woman who I wanted to marry. That's exactly what I plan to do. Brit, will you marry me?"

"Neji" Brit said breathlessly, staring down at the ring in disbelief. "Neji, I don't know if I ca-"

"I don't mean right now." Neji interrupted. "I mean eventually. I just can't wait that long. I feel like if I don't ask you right now I'll burst. Please, you don't have to say anything right away."

"Neji-kun," Brit smiled. She slipped off the bed and knelt beside him. "I love you Neji. Yes, I will marry you." Tears welled in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji stared off into space dumbfounded, smiling. When Brit released him, he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her third finger. "I'm glad"

"So am I but Neji-kun..." Brit said laughing as tears slipped down her face

"Yeah?"

"That's the wrong hand but whatever works"

"Sorry, I'm nervous" Neji replied putting the ring on the correct hand.

"Why? I already said yes" she laughed as Neji kissed her. "Should we tell the others?"

"Nah, let's see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"You're evil Neji Hyuuga, I like it"

The two headed down the stairs laughing. The both put on their best innocent faces as if nothing had happened before they entered the living room, where there band mates were currently lounging. "Hey you two! What took so long?" Kitty asked. She was currently lying upside down on the couch, her brown hair cascading down over Sasuke's shoulder like a river of chocolate.

"Nothing, hey, you guys wanna do a karaoke night?" Brit replied. She walked over to the entertainment center, set up the microphone, and pulled out a variety of CDs.

"Hey Brit, what's that on your hand?" Ino asked inquisitively. The golden haired guitarist smiled to herself as she held out her hand. "Oh, nothing much, just my engagement ring"

"ENGAGEMENT RING?!" Kitty yelled as she fell off the couch landing roughly on Sasuke.

"Fuck Katie!"

"Ack! Sorry Sasuke-kun! Oh My God! Brit let me see!" Katie clamored as she joined the other girls in the swarm around their guitarist.

"Awww! Look, it's so cute! Neji, this is adorable!"

"Yeah! You really have a taste in jewelry"

"Defiantly"

"I can't believe our little Brit-chan and Neji-kun are gonna get married!"

Without warning, Gaara and Kankuro came busting into the room. "What the fucking hell do you mean Neji-kun's getting married?" Kankuro yelled tears of rage streaming down his face.

"Brit-sempai-chan! How could you steal our play toy?" Gaara asked staring at his blue eyes staring at the girl innocently.

"Will you two chill, you've still got Naruto" Shikamaru said off-handedly. 'Holy crap it got cold in here' the Nara boy thought shivering as Hinata glared daggers into the very core of his being.

"Alright enough of that. We're having a party now!" Tenten decided. "Hey! Brit you and Neji do the Barbie song!"

"WTF? You know I hate that song. Make Ino and Shikamaru do it"

"We all made a promise, when we got married we'd have to sing it."

"Is it to late to say 'no'?"

"Yes" Neji replied.

"I hate you so much right now" Brit mumbled as she walked to the center 'stage' and Neji joined her.

_**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...**_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

As they finished, Neji wrapped his arm around Brit's waist and kissed her, earning catcalls and whistles from their friends and horrified looks from Gaara and Kankuro.

"Okay, who's next?" Temari asked.

"We'll go, right Gaara?" Kankuro said folding his arms over his chest.

"Right Kankuro-kun" replied the blue-eyed boy as he placed a CD into the player

_**Hi-Ya Garrets!!  
Hi Raul!!  
You Wanna Go For a Ride?  
On What?  
ON THIS!!**_

Barbies Such a Bitch  
She Is Just A Witch  
I Really Hate Her  
Why Does Ken Date Her?

Ken Is Such Man  
I Do All I Can  
Just To Do Him(Yes)  
We Just Wanna Screw Him

(Shes Such A Bitch I Wanna Scratch Her Eyes Out)

I have Dreams About Ken  
Being Inside My Den  
And We Hold And We Kiss  
Like Were SweetHearts

But That Barbies A Slut  
With Her Cute Little Butt  
And I Guess Ken Likes Boobs  
Made of Fake Parts

And I Cry Everyday  
Cause Straight Up  
That Bitch Is In My Way!

...OoOo...

Barbie Is A Bitch  
She Is Just A Witch  
I Really Hate Her  
Why Does Ken Date Her?

Ken Is Such A Man  
I Do All I Can  
Just To Do Him  
We Wanna Screw Him

When I See Her  
I Will Knee Her

...OoOot-OoOot-OooO...

I Will Punch Her  
And Ill Crunch Her

...oOoHh Ohhh Yes...

Hey Garrets  
What Raul  
Look Whos Over There  
Well If It Isnt Barbie Without Ken  
And That Stupid Caifornia Dream Van  
Hey Barbie Its Us  
Come Over Here..Look  
Right Over Here Missy

Silence filled the room as the song ended but it was soon replaced with the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Temari-chan, how would you like to be an only child?" Brit asked as she approached the two gay boys.

"It's fine with me. Consider it a wedding present"

"Thank you. You always were such a good friend" Brit said. Gaara and Kankuro exchanged wary looks before the both turned and headed for the nearest exit, closely followed by the pissed off bride-to-be.

"Hey Neji, you realize you're marrying a homicidal manic right?" Kiba said watching the scene with a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want it any other way" Neji replied smiling happily.

_The End!_

_A/N: Well I hope you've enjoyed Ninja Power! I'm so glad I'm finally finished! WOOT! Please Read and Review and look for my next story! _


	10. Epilogue

Ninja Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters from the series, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

_A/N: I know I posted the final chapter but I had planned to do a epilogue but then decided against it, now thanks to a review, I have decided to write it anyway. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

The huge TV in Time Square held the picture of the newest singer topping the charts. Long brown hair swished as pale eyes stared into the camera. Elegantly, she raised the microphone and began to sing:

_**If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am**_

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

"Thank you New York!" She yelled smiling. As the rest of the bands members joined her and proceeded off stage, the screen suddenly changed to a news broadcast.

"Holy crap Brit, Sachiko defiantly inherited your stage presence." Kitty said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. If she didn't look so much like Neji, I'd swear she _was_ you," Ino added.

A chorus of agreement followed. Kunoichi Power had retired recently along with Ninja Revolution. Over the last 20 years, the members of the two groups had pretty much become one through marriage. Of course, Neji and Brit had been the first, soon followed by Sasuke and Kitty, then Sakura and Lee and so on and so forth. Now, sitting in the café watching the next generation taking over, they all felt rather warm and maternal.

"Oh! Hey Kitty, Brit, how did Hoshi and Sachiko's date go?" Tenten asked. Brit and Kitty exchanged side-ways glances at the question.

"It wasn't much of a date, Neji told him straight out if he broke Sachiko's heart or hurt her in any way shape or form 'he'd ripe out his beating heart,'" Brit said. "And then someone recognized Hoshi and it turned into a fan girl fest. But I heard Kane-kun asked Mai out, how did that roll over with Kiba?"

"Ugh, don't even ask, he's been on guard duty. He's not quite ready for his little girl to grow up yet." Temari replied. "How's Shikamaru been since Hana picked up with Ryuichi?"

"He thinks is to troublesome for his baby to be dating. But he's thankful that he got Sakura's eyebrows." Ino replied. "What are you writing Hinata?"

"I was just doing some figuring" The Hyuuga girl, replied holding up the napkin she had been scribbling. "If our kids get married, before long we'll all wind up related."

"Don't say that word Hinata-chan"

Everyone turned to see the fathers arriving. Those who had daughters looked slightly sickened at the thoughts of their little girls getting married. The all sat down as the discussion continued.

"Well, its kindda weird that our kids are dating. They all grew up together, so it was kindda like they were brothers and sisters." Tenten said laughing.

"Yeah, really, feels like just yesterday they were in diapers" Naruto said sighing.

"Naruto, that's creepy. You sound like a mother." Kitty said.

Suddenly, the door to the café burst open with a crash. "Clear the way for the world's next greatest star!" Sachiko Hyuuga cried as she strutted through the door, Hoshi Uchiha following close behind. Kane Hyuuga followed his older sister with his girlfriend Mai Inuzuka and best friend Ryuichi Lee and his girl Hanna Nara. Next came Toyo Nara keeping a close eye on his baby sister while his arm was draped lazily over Akira Uzumaki, a deep blush brimming her nose. Finally, Kiyoshi Uzumaki came trying relentlessly to get Toyo to release his sister while Nami Aburame followed behind her boyfriend rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Did you see me Mama?" Sachiko asked her mother as she drew up a table.

"Of course Saki-chan" Brit replied. "It was excellent! You've been practicing."

"Yeah, Hoshi-kun helped me with the music. I think it turn out perfect." The pale eyed girl said glancing back at the raven haired boy with the chocolate eyes. He blushed at her praise as a smirk grazed his face.

"Awww! Lookie Sasuke-kun, our little Hoshi-kun is blushing! How cute!" Kitty said ruffling her son's hair.

"Mom! Cut it out" Hoshi whined blushing more. Meanwhile, Naruto was staring intently at Toyo who still had his arm around Akira. Suddenly, Naruto stood up and walked around the table; taking his chair with him. He forced his arms between his daughter and her boyfriend and wedged between them. She sat down in the chair and folded his arms deliberately. Akira's face became 20 different shades of red.

"Daddy!" she yelled her pale eyes glaring at her father.

"Sorry honey. I'm not moving" Naruto said reaching a hand up to lay on her blonde head.

"Mom!"

"Naruto move"

"No way Hinata-chan, I'm not going anywhere"

"Naruto-kun. Would you like to sleep with the dog tonight?"

"You wouldn't...would you?"

"I guess we'll see now won't we?"

"Alright! I'm moving!" Naruto said hastily moving between the young couple.

"Thanks Mom!" Akina said moving back to sit by Toyo, who by now was yawning at the whole scene as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair. Kiyoshi watched all of this his ocean blue eyes looking past his chocolate-haired girlfriend. Nami, who had pushed her sunglasses on top of her head revealing her hazel eyes, was sitting in her boyfriend's lap playing with his bluenette tresses.

"Oi! How did your last tournament go Ryuichi?" Sakura asked addressing the black haired boy.

"It was awesome. I won first place again Mother" Ryuichi replied flashing his father a thumbs up, the elder returning the gesture. Hana smiled happily beside him, her blonde hair tied high in a ponytail, her sapphire like eyes gleaming proudly.

"So what's up with you Kane?" Neji asked addressing his son who was sitting with Mai being relatively quite.

"Nothing much Dad. I think I finally figured out how to get the speakers working right for Saki" Kane replied. He brushed away a piece of golden shoulder-length hair that had escaped the small ponytail.

"Yeah, it took him forever Neji-san. But he finally got it" Mai said smiling proudly at her boyfriend, two sharp canine like teeth showing as her short sandy brown hair fell into her face. Neji watched as his son's eyes changed to a deep forest green, showing his pleasure at the praise. He turned to Brit, who was likewise watching Kane. She rested her head on his shoulder as she surveyed the next generation. "I don't think we have anything to worry about do you? he asked smiling happily.

"No, not at all"

"But, do you think Hoshi-kun can handle our little homicidal manic?"

"Of course, look who his father married"


End file.
